


Reflection

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [10]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan thinks of the beach fondly for many reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

One of Megan's favourite places was the beach. She liked to bask in the warm sunlight and people-watch. Since her brother and his co-workers had rescued that boy (her heart swelled with pride every time she saw them on the news) it became more popular than ever. Megan didn't mind.

The beach was nostalgic in another way. She thought of how she had spoken to Sylvester. Weeks afterward he would tell her how important it was. He would tell her how he loved her. Megan smiled when she remembered their first date: the very same beach that brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Protect Megan O'Brien at all costs forever.


End file.
